1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to devices for cleaning structural cables and other cylindrical members.
2. Prior Art
A braided steel cable, such as the type used on suspension bridges, is comprised of a plurality of braided strands helically wrapped around a solid core. The cable is made of steel and thus requires periodic maintenance to prevent rusting. Such maintenance is comprised of removing surface dirt, rust, and old paint, then painting the cleaned surface.
A typical cleaning device for cleaning braided steel cables is comprised of a housing which positions wire brushes around a cable. When the cleaning device is moved along the cable, the cable is cleaned by the wire brushes. Some cleaning devices apply a cleaning fluid. Prior art cable cleaners can clean the lands of the cable, that is, the outermost parts of the strands, but cannot clean deep inside the grooves between adjacent strands. Also, the wire brushes wear out quickly. Further, debris and cleaning fluids fly out from the cleaning device as environmental contaminants.